Desirous
by Frannie1
Summary: She stood in front of a building with a staircase leading down. The Devil’s Nest. This was where she would find him.


She pulled her hood up, hiding her face from the people in the sunlight. No one had followed her, she hoped, as Envy was busy dealing with Wrath. She didn't know where Gluttony was. She stood in front of a building with a staircase leading down. The Devil's Nest. This was where she would find him. She stepped into the room, let in by one of his goons. He held out his hand and she stopped directly in front of him. She crossed her arms, pushing up her pale breasts.

He moved his round sunglasses to the end of his short nose, staring at her full figure. "Well, well, Lust, was it? What can I do for you?"

She watched him through slitted eyes. "I have a bone to pick with you, Greed," she said quietly.

Greed shifted in his chair and gently pushed the women on either side away. "Private conversation, ladies. Give Greed and his new lady friend some time alone."

The two women gave Lust jealous looks as they walked past. She stood absolutely still as his posse filed out of the cellar. "So," he began, slinking his arm around her, "what's this all about?"

"First," she said, extending her long fingernail and pressing it up against his neck, "don't touch me."

He smiled weakly. "Point taken." He dropped into his chair heavily.

"It's about the Elric brothers," Lust said. Greed took his glasses off and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "They're close to making the stone."

"Yeah. So what?" he asked, disinterested. "What do you want with it?"

Lust averted her eyes. "You know what." She hugged her arms more tightly, staring off to the side.

He grinned, showing two rows of perfectly sharp teeth. "Remind me again."

"Greed, it took a lot to come down here…to your little cesspit," she sneered. "I'm asking you a favor." She looked at him, her purple eyes hard.

He rolled his eyes, getting up and pacing around her. "Why would anyone want to become _human_, anyway? You'll die. You'll live for a few years, and then you'll die. A rotting corpse, Lust, that's what you will become. Is that what you really want?" He stared at her.

She pushed him away. "It's not your business what I want."

"But just for fun, Lusty, enlighten me." He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, blowing the smoke toward her. "I need to know why I'm helping you."

"Please, Greed," she said. "I'll give you whatever you want. I just need you to speed up the process. Give Full Metal a boost. Lead him further. He wants the Philosopher's Stone too, to get his brother's body back." She waved the smoke away from her face as he exhaled again.

He smiled. "All I want is to know why."

She narrowed her eyes, angry, and turned away. "Forget it." She started to walk toward the door.

"Fine! Leave," Greed called after her. "I was going to help you too! I am, after all, the only Homunculus who can use alchemy." He shook his head at the goon by the door, standing in Lust's way. "I'll help you out. Just give me a reason."

She turned around, pushing her long black hair out of her face. "I need to know where the memories are coming from." She exhaled. "Maybe if I become human, I…will fully remember."

"Lab Five was destroyed," Greed said, thoughtfully.

"I know," Lust replied, coming closer. "The explosion drained most of the red water, at least, what Full Metal didn't taint. That's how _you _escaped."

"And as I recall, you've been after me ever since." He flicked the cigarette onto the ground and crossed his arms. "I wondered why you didn't bring your little friends."

A small gasp escaped her lips. At length, she said, "I came in secret. Neither Envy nor Gluttony knows." She turned away. "I'm doing things for myself now."

"Oh, not listening to your master anymore, huh?" Greed pulled a small mirror out of his back pocket and looked into it, fixing his hair and replacing his sunglasses. He watched her figure in the mirror. She was still, steady, different from the Lust he had known before…before he had been locked up in Laboratory Five. He snapped the mirror shut and turned to face her. "Why don't you talk to the Pipsqueak Alchemist yourself?"

She turned her head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "He doesn't trust me, especially after what happened at Lab Five. Edward Elric will kill me the next time he gets the chance."

Greed laughed loudly. "If I didn't know better, Lust, I'd say this was all a trick."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"A set up," he said. "I may be greedy, but I'm also smart. Envy sent you here, told you to come up with some sob story to make me vulnerable. Well, guess what, honey, I'm not falling for it."

Lust narrowed her eyes. "You're making a mistake."

Suddenly the door sprang open. A young woman burst in. "Greed! Gluttony's coming! I saw him in the alley, and Lust can't be far behind!" She stopped as Lust turned around. "Greed! You've got to get out of here now!"

Lust frowned, giving him a meaningful look. "I meant every word, Greed, but you know what I have to do now."

"Well, I can't blame you for wanting to save face." He turned to the young blonde woman behind Lust. "Marta, get out! I'm right behind you."

Lust lunged with her long fingernails, and Greed ducked, narrowly escaping her claws. They plunged into the Devil's Nest's cheap plaster walls, and before she could retract them, Greed had fled. "Damn him."

"Lust." A short, round man waddled into the room. "Lust, did you get him?"

"No, Gluttony." She stared at the corridor he had fled into. "I didn't."


End file.
